


There is a Light that Never goes Out

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: To die by your side,Is such a heavenly way to die





	There is a Light that Never goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more angst tbh, I just wish I wasn't the one to supply it. 
> 
> (Also fuck Morrissey but if the Smith's dont have the most lupin/jigen songs i don't know who does. )

He was hyperventilating, oxygen rushing in and out of his lungs at a dizzying rate, not working to do the only thing they were designed to. His body felt cold and numb and hot and hurting all at once, gravity didn't seem to exist as the world around him was spinning out of control all while his body remained completely stationary. He'd been shot, blood spewing from his useless body at what could only be described as an alarming rate. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hurt this bad, the last time he'd felt so... Helpless. Lupin was a man that had pride in himself for always being able to stay composed and thoughtful even in harsh environments, but that version of himself was more like a distant memory at this moment. He couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but wheeze and clench his teeth, try and get SOME kind of composure. Needless to say it wasn't really working out for him. 

Lupin didn't hear the other man screaming his name until he was in front of him. His ears were ringing too loudly too much for anything to make sense. 

"Lupin!" It sounded like he was underwater. Maybe that was why he couldn't breathe, maybe he was drowning. Maybe it was just water running down his cheeks, maybe it wasn't blood that was soaking his jacket, just water that looked red because a trick of the light. 

"Jigen-" Lupin heard himself gasp. At least he thought it was him, even though he couldn't remember moving his mouth and that voice sounded far more squeaky and desperate than he'd ever heard. 

"Shit- shit." Jigen's hands were on him, shakily pressing down on Lupin's chest. It hurt, flooding the thief's vision with white. Must be where the bullet was, he thought in a haze.

"This is bad." The gunman's voice wavered, fear evident even to his barely conscious partner. 

"I don't-" Lupin's voice broke before he could finish. He swallowed, mouth tasting like a fortune's worth of pennies. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried again. "I don't want to die." 

"You won't. Fuck that's so much blood. Just- stay with me you idiot." Jigen's hands pressed down on him tighter, desperate to make some difference in the amount of blood gushing from his closest friend. 

Lupin didn't know when he'd moved to cling to the other man, but when he finally managed to crack his eyes open he saw how white his knuckles were, squeezing to the fabric of Jigen's dirty suit. "I don't wanna die-" he repeated again, this time sounding more like a desperate wounded animal caught in a trap than himself. 

"Shut up, shut up." Jigen grunted through clenched teeth. "You're not going to die. I swear to god if you even think about leaving me here I'm gonna kick your ass." 

Under different circumstances Lupin was sure he'd have a joke to say, a clever quip about how stupid that sounded, but not now. Now all he could do was try and get his labored breathing under control, focus all his energy into getting his head to stop pounding, getting everything to make sense again. 

"Someone's coming, right? Goemon or Zenigata or fuck even Fujiko, right? You called someone and told them we were doing this didn't you?" 

Lupin made an odd strangled wheezing noise that vaguely resembled some kind of chuckle. "No."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The one god damn time you don't tell someone to show up-" Jigen stopped himself, exhaling sharply through his nose and bowing his head slightly. He stayed silent. 

After a few moments of relative quiet, Lupin felt a drop of moisture hit his face, and then another. "...Is it raining?" He tried to open his eyes, look at their souroundings, but all he could see was the brim of Jigen's hat directly over him.

"The bullet wasn't even for you. You're so fucking stupid, if you wouldn't have moved you'd be fine." Jigen's voice was low, and although his words were clearly meant to be angry his voice just sounded... Pained. 

"Sorry. I just love being the hero." Lupin said, trying to get even a little bit of humor out from his clenched teeth. 

Jigen inhaled sharply. "You're an idiot." 

Lupin's grip began to weaken. He let his hands fall off the other man's jacket, landing limply onto his own torso. "I don't want to die..."

"I know."

"...but I'd rather it be me than you." 

"You're an idiot." Jigen said once again, although his voice was softer this time. 

They both went quiet again, the only noise left in the warm night air being Lupin's slowing, labored breathing and Jigen's softer breaths with the occasional sniff. 

".....Hey, Jigen." Lupin found it easier to speak now that the pain was fading, although it seemed as if everything else was going with it. 

"Yeah, Lupin?"

"Thanks. For not letting me die alone."

"You're not. You wouldn't even be like this if I wasn't here-" 

"I'm glad it was you and not anyone else." Lupin's breathing slowed even more, softening with each rise and fall of his bloodied chest coming fewer and more far between.

"...Me too."


End file.
